Sweet Lullaby
by JessieLover
Summary: Rigby's mother may have not been the best role model,but she was always caring and loving towards her first born. She understood him like nobody else could and now that she is losing the battle for her life,how will Rigby feel? Stay tuned for many touching stories about Rigby's childhood and his act in the present time. ( Rated T for smoking,drinking and language.) - RigbyxEileen.
1. Love at first sight

**AN/ I'm back at the fanfiction scene! And i really hope you're going to enjoy this new story i put together! It's mainly about Rigby and his mother (Suzzane).**

** In this journey, i will lead you trough Rigby's childhood while also keeping you in touch with the older Rigby who is losing his mother,and getting comfort from his dear friend (Later maybe more then that) Eileen.**

**Lots of love,**

**-JessieLover**

* * *

**SWEET LULLABY**

**Chapter 1: Love at first sight.**

_I saw the black dots. All i could see was a bounch of black dots. And those dots grew larger,and pretty soon they covered my sight untill all i could see was pure blackness. What happened? Where was i? Why couldn't i open my eyes? Oh God,am i dead?!_

_I moved my fingers to make sure i'm still alive. And i succededd. But it felt so weird! And they twisted around each other,it was like my brain and my body failed to work together._

_With many questions going trough my head, i raised my leg and my whole arm to a point where it probably seemed like i was yawning. _

_I couldn't open my eyes just yet but my sense of smell was returning. I sniffed and sensed a swee__t fragrance that remained me of home. Was i smelling...cigarettes..? They usually stink,but this was different. This cigarettes smelled nice. I only knew one person who smelled that good while smokeing and that was..._

_"Rigby...His name will be...Rigby.."_

_I tried hard to open my __eyelid _and after a few seconds i managed to peek slightly. When i could see-even if just a little-i feel in love. With the woman holding me. The soft touch of her hand wraped around me went straighet to my heart. And made me feel...happy. 

_The woman had a beautiful smile on her face,and i couldn't help but to smile back-as far as i could._

_"Why is he so small?" I heared a male voice ask in a grumpy,serious voice and at that very moment,i stopped smiling as anxiety and feeling of worthlessness filled my hardly working mind._

_They woman stroked my head quite so gently,"Because he's a whole lot cutter that way." she answered,not moving her eyes from me. _

_I looked to the right,still peeking. I saw the half burned cigarette in the pretty womans hands. She probably wasn't inhaling for some time. _

_I looked down and saw my body was alot smaller then it was. I raised my hands again and absorbed them very closly. They were tiny. I started in shock of a sudden realization. I was just a baby._

_My __eyelids_ were starting to get heavy and i had to close my eyes back again,letteing the darkness fill my sight once more.

_"Shhh...it's okay Rigby,you may go to sleep. We'll see each other soon again..."_

_Again..agian...again..._

"Rigby...Rigby!"

I opened my eyes rapidly and set up once i felt something cold dropping on my body. I was sitting on some soft legs and the moment i looked up i feel in love again. A different kind of love,with another woman.

I looked down and saw my wet fur then saw a glass of water in my friends hands. I raised my left eyebrow,"Did you just pure cold water on me?"

Eileen giggled,"Sorry about that. It's just that..Umm.." I notice her blush as she continued talking,"I was worried about you Rigby."

I started at her for a a few moments,not sure how to react then i turned my head and had a look around. I was at her apartment . The memorie came back to me. We were playing video games at her place when i got a call from some doctor Harrizon...Harrison... or whatever his last name was.

I stood up as soon as i realized why i got the call. There was fear and horror written all over my face,"My mom! My mom is in the hospital!" I turned to Eileen,"My mom is in the...!"

"Shhhh,calm down Rigby!I'm sure she's fine!" She assured,cutting me off,"What did the doctor say?"

Now was the time to remember that everything went blank while i was on the phone,meanig Eileen didn't know who i got the call from and why.

I took a deep breath in and out,"Okay." i said when i felt calm enough," All i heard was that she was in a bad condition and then i couldn't see anymore."

"You must have passed out at that time.." Eileen acknowledged then stood up,leaving the empty glass on the floor"I'll drive you to the hospital. And i'll stay there with you if...if you want? Or i can call Mordecai to go there with you?!" She finished her last question in a high pitched voice,meaing she was nervous about something. She got nervous quite easily i learned.

I sighed,"No..let him be with his precious Margaret,you can totally come with me." I tried not to sound jealous but i failed at that task.

Eileen gave me a slight smile then started walking to the front door. I followed her and together,we got to the car and she drove off.

Half of the ride,i've been looking trough the window seeing me as a child and my mother doing childish things together and cuddling. I saw me crying and her wipping my tears,i saw me smiling and her smiling back at me..what would i do if i ever lost her? Who would become of me if my mother died?

When the images stopped flooding around my head,i saw the reflectioin of Eileen. She kept glancing at me while trying to keep her eye on the road.

I closed my eyes again,praying to God that my mom would be okay.


	2. Rigchamp

**Chapter 2: Rigchapm.**

After finding out in which room my mother was,we went straight up to her door. I stopped for a moment,frowning with my ears hang down. I felt like i shouldn't enter,i was really scared and i didn't know why at that time.

Just when i was about to ditch and go back home,maybe cry under my filthy clothing,i felt a hand on my shoulder. A soft,gentel womans hand,just like my mother had. It was Eileen that gave me strainght and courage to finally turn the handle.

Eileen walked in there with me,she knew i wouldn't be able to go in by my own. She knew me all too well.

I kept my head in a different direction for some time but then came the time when i looked at my mother. She looked..nothing at all like herself. She was a really hyper person but now she was laying in the bed and there were tubes all around her.

"You should go and talk to her." suggested Eileen,but it sounded more like an order.

I let out a silent sigh then stepped forward to my mothers bed. It seemed like she was slepping but when my shadow fell over her she opened her eyes,and then she smiled,"Rigchamp!" she called out my nickname as loud as she probably could,but it sounded too tired.

She hinted me to sit down on her bed by moving a little. I did so and she started to stroke my hair,"How is my cuttie doing,eh?"

I tried to smile back but it didn't work,"Good.." I started to push away the thought that we're in the hospital so i could talk to her like we used to,"Me and Mordecai did alot of awesome things since we last talked..." I could feel my smile returning,"..About a week ago we ditched work to go on a soda burping contest,we somehow ended up in a fight with some guy who thought he was the burping master. We won by the way and got a realllll niccceee prizzzeee!OOOHHH!"

My mom laughed,"Sounds like you had lots of fun."

"Yeah,and Benson wasn't too much of a dick head about it."

She laughed again then glanced at Eileen with a grin still on her face,"Who's the lady?"

"That's Eileen. She's a really cool friend of mine."

"Friend ha?" she set up,"Come here friend of Rigby's."

Eileen smiled and walked closer to my mother,"It's a pleasure to met you Mrs..."

"It's miss. And you call me me Suzzane,we don't need to be so formal now do we?" she laughed again but it sounded almost like a cough,"And how should i call you...Rigby's friend?"

"I'm Eileen." she said then added,"I work at the coffee shop,that's where i met your son."

"Coffee Girl,ah?" My mom looked at me with a smirk on her face,"I sure did hear a hell lot about you."

I blushed,"Y-yeah,like i said,she's a really awesome friend."

I saw mother rolling her eyes but i hoped Eileen didn't notice that as well.

I looked out of the window that was above the hospital bed. The birds were sitting on the tree branches,most likly singing happy songs about the spring. It was very sunny at first but after a few seconds of looking outside,a shadow appered and covered up the whole scene.

I feared to ask the question,but i knew it had to be asked sooner or later,"So a...what exactly is wrong with you?" I didn't look at her,i was pretending to be really into the view of the outdoors.

"Eh,just some heart problems."

"W-what kind of heart problems?"

My heart stopped a bit and i really wished i just left it like that and didn't dig in.

"I'm dying Rigchapm." she said in a voice that she uses for jokes,but this wasn't a joke and i knew it. This was real.


	3. Mr Grumpy

**AN/ In this chapter,you will have another short look into Rigby's childhood. When you're done reading i would appreciate if you left me a review. **

**Thank you. :)**

**-JessieLover**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mr. Grumpy **

"RIGBY!RIGBY, OPEN THE DOOR OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

I ignored Benson and continued sobbing under my shirt while laying on the trampoline. The knocks became more and more ggressive, and soon it seemed like he was a cop trying to break in and arrest me.

**"RIGBY!"**

"Go away!" i finally yelled,"Lave me alone." i said a bit quieter as my cry became louder then my voice.

I thought about what happened at the hospital. My mother was dying and as soon as i heard that i run off. I run as fast as i could without even thinking about it. I had so much on my mind i didn't even know how fast i was going untill i couldn't hear Eileen anymore who was going after me with her car.

Benson stopped trying to push the door down when i heard Eileens voice. She must have been telling him what happened a few minutes ago. Like he would care,i thought.

As his voice died,Eileen pleaded outside the room,"Rigby,it's me,Eileen. Can you please open the door so we can chat?"

I wiped my tears with the shirt i had over my head and then threw it on my left side. Sitting up i tried to keep my tears from running again. When i felt i was ready,i walked up to the door and unlocked it then ran back onto my trampoline on my four.

My eyes were looking at the poster of Strong Johns on the wall,but my mind was definitely somewhere else.

I heard The door open and close back,it wasn't long untill i felt Eileens shadow falling over me.

"Just get it over with.." i said with a frown on my face,not looking at her,"Tell me how i'm acting like a baby,make fun of me all you want!" saying my last word i put another shirt over my head,feeling the tears watering up again.

"You know me better then that Rigby.." Eileen set down besides me and took the shirt off my face making our eyes met. She seemed worried about me,but i really didn't know why she would care that much.

I sniffed and asked her,"Why does this stuff always happen to me?" I felt a warm drop going down my cheek.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Bad stuff...just bad stuff,it always happenes to me while everyone else i know has it so easy."

She was quite for a few seconds,probably realizing that i am just a baby. A big ,fat,whinny baby that deserved everything it got. I hanged my head in shame.

"I know what it's like.."

I looked back up and let her finish because it was a waste of time figuring out what she was really thinking. Her eyes were staring at the floor.

"..losing someone you love."

"Y-You do?" I asked,surprised.

She smiled a bit,nodding,"My father and i had alot of good times together. He took me skying,skating,swiming...but one day he died in a car accident."

"How old were you?" i asked wiping my eyes again.

"10." she answered then looked up at me,"What was your mom like when you were little? Did you have lost of fun with her?"

I smiled as all the good memories came back,"She was the best!" i said out loud,"My dad was kind of a douche but my mom was and still is the greatest mom in the world."

"Do you want to share some stories with me...?"

I didn't reply right away,as my thoughts were wandering.

She put her hand on my shoulder,"Rigby?"

That was when i first talked to Eileen about my mother. I wanted to share everything with her,but i figured it was the best to start with a certein happening from my childhood..

_I was about 4 years old when i drew my first drawing. On it was my mom,my dad and my younger brother Don -all smiling. I ran straighed to my parants. Both of them were sitting on the chair. Dad was reading a newspaper and mom was smoking while solving crossword puzzles._

_When she saw me,she smiled and opened her arms so i could sit on her lap. _

_Once i sat down,with a big grin on my face i showed her the picture,"Mom!Mom!Look what i drew!"_

_She took a look at the picture and a wide smile was now shown on her face,"Wow,this really is something,Rigchapm!" she messed up my hair with her hand and took a puff of her cigarette. _

_"It's horrible. That boy can't do anything. He can't draw,he sucks at sport and he doesn't even know how to count to 10." said my father in his usual voice._

_"How dare you say that to my Rigchamp!" mom defended me,"He's awesssome!" she said playfully while cuddling me,"Actually,he's too awesome to give a fuck what you think!" she laughed and i was laughing as well when she started to tickle me,"Say it Rigchamp." she started in a baby voice," Say ' I don't give a fuck what you think Mr. Grumpy!" still laughing,i started to tickle her back._

_I could already imagine my fathers reaction. Probably glaring at us with his serious expression._

_"Come on Rigchamp! Tell your daddy he's a Mr. Grumpy !"_

_"You should really cut down your whisky Suzzane."_

_My mother ignored him and continued to play and cuddle with me. Once he got up and went to the other room,she kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear,"He's justjealous because i love you more then him." once that was said,she giggled._

_I didn't think much about that back then,but as time passed i realized my mother was half-way right. She did give me more attantion then anyone else. Maybe it was because she knew Don would have alot of friends and dad on his side because he was so good at everything and extremely friendly. I can't really know for sure,but i don't think it matters. I don't know who i would turn to if i didn't have a mother like her._


	4. Never growing up

**Chapter 4: Never growing up.**

Eileen smiled,"Seems like she was a great mother. And you were right,your dad did sound kinda of like a douche bag."

I smiled back but it faded rather quickly,"Not everyone would think that. They would say my dad was great because he was stricked and all...and they would say my mom is horrible just because she liked to have a drink now and then."

"I don't think that should matter." started the mole,"She was caring and loving towards you,and what's even more important-she was there to make you laugh when you couldn't otherwise. There are no perfect parents. Everyone has their faults and so do they, but when they show love to you ,that means they are worthy of their title."

I was surprised by Eileens words,i didn't think someone as perfect as her would have understood imperfections that well.

I turned away blushing at that thought,realizing my mind and heart just describet a girl 'perfect'.

Looking at the wall again,i mumbled,"Thanks Eileen."

"I'm really interested in hearing more of your stories Rigby,do you have another you would like to share?If you want i mean..."

"Sure.." I turned back to her,"I have one that's really cool, i just don't know where to start."

"The beginning would be a good spot to start."

_I was about seven years old at that time. My mom invaited Mordecai and his parents to come to the cinema with us. My dad hated the idea because Mordecai's parents were...my father said,i only quote ,"Good for nothing hippies." He thought of them as lazy,irresponsible pot-heads._

"What did you think of them?" she asked,freezing my story.

"I thought they were pretty cool! I still do,actually. My dad was right about them smoking once in a while but like you said about my mother before-it didn't matter. My mother and i got along with them quite well,they were calm,chill people...anyways..."

_It's probably no surprise that my dad didn't come along,he didn't even let Don go. He demended that he stays home with him and they play football. They had alot of father-and-son-bounding...something that i could only dream of having._

_Back to the story -the movie was called 'Get real or get out!" and pretty much the whole town showed up to watch it. But guess what? The movie was lammmmme! It was not even a little bit funny so that was when..._

I chuckled.

_..my mom started to make it more 'entertaining'._

_A guy and a girl were talking on the screen and my mom started to voice-over the female character._

_"Ohhh Gary,i love you so much but i'm really happy you're leaving now because i've been holding this fart in for like five hours!"_

_The rest of the public laughed and my mom stuffed some popcorn into her mouth then continued,"How i love to just sit down,open my legs and let out a big ol' fart!"_

_I looked at mordecai hardly breathing from laughter and i saw it was the same with him. _

_"Dude,your mom is hilarious !" he said to me and i replaied,"I know." simply and proudly ,then turned back to my mother. She looked at me,smiling when a male voice suddenly said,"But can't you just wait untill i give you a kiss?"_

_My mom didn't turn from me,insted she just played along in her different voice,"I would but the last time we kissed i had to drink a whole lot of your water."_

_The audience laughed again,and so did i._

_"I'm sorry." said the male voice,"I just somehow hoped that it wouldn't matter to you."_

_My mom raised her head as everyone went 'oooouuuuhhhhh',_

_"Maybe it doesn't." she replied in a few moments._

_After that she told a bounch of fart jokes again and he played along. My mother seemed to be having the time of her life,and her face was glowing with joy._

_I watched as she continued to voice-over and wondered why she was never that happy with dad around. _

_When the movie noone was paying attention to,ended,we got up and walked to the front door of the cinema. Just as my mother put her hand on the handle,the man from before covered her hand with hers. She smiled at him and she smiled back and after that..._

I poused for a few moments,thinking of the best days both me and my mother had.

"Then what? Rigby!"

I never knew Eileen could be so unpatient. I stayed silent for a bit longer just to playfully annoy her and that was when she threw a ball of shirts at me.

I fell down laughing and i could tell she was also having fun,"Geez Eileen!You're even stronger then my brother. The way you throw,wow!"

I got up and caught her giggling,"I'm glad you think so Rigby." she taped on the trampoline,"Can you continue your story...please?"

I got up and set besides her again,"Well...after that...my mom and that man started to hang out quite alot. And i was mostly with her when they did. His name was Jake and he was a raccoon just like us. I could tell my mother was really different while with him so when i got in a phase where i asked alot i picked one of my questions to be.."

_"Are you in love with Jake,Mommy?"_

_She stopped writing in her crossword answers and looked at me with surprise,"What?"_

_I climbed onto her lap and asked again,"Do you love him?"_

_My mother blinked and i could tell she was thinking about the right thing to say,"Well..i...yes...i guess i do..love him.. Rigchamp."_

_I could tell she was uncomfortable but now that i look back at it,i'm really glad we had such a close relationship that she could actually tell me that._

_"What about dad?"_

_Mom chuckled,"He's a Mr. Grumpy ,we already covered that,eh?." she let out a laugh then dropped the crosswords puzzle on the floor and hugged me tight,"Besides.." she said,"He's not the man i married anymore..things change i guess." she chuckled again._

_"Then why don't you un-marry dad and marry Jake?" i questioned as if it was the easiest thing in the world. She never replied,she just kissed my cheek and cuddled me for a while,baby talking to me,calling me Rigchamp. She didn't want to ruin childhood for me,she didn't wanted me to grow up,she wanted me to keep thinking that life is simple and certain. _

_One day,i remember mom and dad weren't talking at all. I suspected right away that he must had find out about Jake. And later i knew it to be true because we never saw him again. Too bad,really...because he was like a father to me..well,he was more of a father then my real one._

I shruged.

"Did your parants get a divorce after that?"

"Nope. They never got divorced." i answered,"They were always in each others hair though."

"It wound have been easier for them if they were like children. I think that must be one of the reasons why your mom didn't want you to grow-"

Her phone ringed and she answered,"Eileen speaking...oh...oh,okay. I'll be there in a bit!"

I frowned and looked at the floor knowing she will leave now.

She looked at me with a sad expression,"I have to go to work...i'm sorry ,Rigby."

"It's cool." i said while trying not to act like a baby about it.

"Do you want me to take you back to the hospital?"

I frowned even more,"No. I-i can't...yet."

I noticed the motion of the nod then heard Eileen get up,"I can come back tomorrow. And we can chat more."

I shruged,"That's cool,i guess.."

Just when i was filled up with anxiety ,Eileen bent down and gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek. I smiled again then looked up from the floor,watching her walk away.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Well,whatever it was you were thinking,please leave a review.**


	5. Selfishness

**Chapter 5: Selfishness.**

_"I don't think you're taking me seriously Mrs. Brown."_

_My mom chuckled,"And i don't think you're taking ME seriousy Mrs. Know It All!"_

_The teahcer sighed then grabbed a piece of paper that was on her desk. She lift it and turned it around for my mother to see._

_My mother started t o laugh the moment she saw the drawing i made. On it was my family ,and my dad had a mean look on his face and under him,it said ,'Mr. Grumpy.'_

_"The kid's hilarious!" my mom stated,"And he drew him so well! Really captured his character...oh,wait,don't tell me...you called me here because you were going to tell me my Rigchamp's got talen,eh? Well,you don't have to because seriously..." she wraped her arms around my weist,"..i already knew that."_

_I smiled and enjoyed the moment when my teacher became speachlees._

_"Sometimes,you need to make the sad things fun for them. That way,they won't be as hurt. I'm sorry if you don't agree with my parenting Mrs. Know It All."_

"Dude!Wake up!"

I felt someone shaking me out of my slubmer and when i opened my eyes,i saw Mordecai,"Ahhhh,why did you have to wake me up?" i asked in a low,tired tone.

"Because we have to get to work. You know,the thing we have to do to get money?"

I let out a whinny sound then kicked my way out of the clothing and set up,"Why does everything in life have to be so hard? Why do you have to work to get what you want. Why doesn't it just,i don't know.."

"Fall of the sky?" he asked.

I grined,"Yeah!That would be awesome!"

"Yeah well,it doesn't work that way."

I frowned and had a moment for myself,thinking about the dream i had. It was actually more of a flashback,a memorie. A happy one,because mom always made it that way.

The moment i remembered my mother was in the hospital and dying my eyes started to get watery. It was like a cruel wake up to realitly.

"Ehh...Rigby are you...crying..?"

I sniffed then layed back on my trampoline,"My mom is in the hospital." i informed him.

"What?!But she's going to be okay,right?"

I shoke my head then wiped my eyes,"She-she's dying Mordecai."

There was a short silence after that then Mordecai spoke again,"I'm so sorry dude..maybe Benson will give you a few days off so you can spend time with her..."

"I don't want to."

"What?"

"I'm not ready to go back to the hospital yet."

"You're not ready!?" Mordecai shoot a galre at me then slammed his fist on my trampoline,"Quite being so selfish!" he turned around,clearly angry with me,"Ahhh,this is so like you!"

"I'm sorry." i said,sniffing,"But you just don't get it,Mordecai."

He turned back and looked at me,"No i don't,Rigby." after that he walked to the door and got out. All i could hear him say after that was,him reapiting 'I really don't.'.

I sighed and looked at my phone,that was laying on the trampoline. I saw Eileen sent me a message. It said,she'd come over at 5PM,when she finishes her shift. I typed back a simple 'okay' then put my phone back on my 'bed'.

Before i got up and went to work,i stayed on the trampoline for a while longer thinking about what Mordecai said. was he right? Was i really being selfish for not wanting to see my mom in her condition?

* * *

**So,what do you think? Is it selfish of Rigby to not visit his mother? And if you think it is - is it forgiven due to the circumstances?**

**Thank you for all your reviews so far. Keep it up and i'll keep on writing. :)**


	6. Good old times

**Chapter 6: Good old times.**

"Okay,i think we're done here." said Mordecai and dropped his gardening scissors.

Mordecai didn't really speak to me much while we were doing our chore. he was probably still angry at me for not wanting to go see my dying mother. I wondered why he cared so much about me and my mom while he had Margaret by his side.

I shruged the thought off and wiped my forehead as it was sweating from all the working in the hot sun. I looked to my right and saw Eileen coming our way. Was it 5 already?

She gave me a smile as she approched me,"Hey Rigby." she greeted.

"Hey Eileen." i spoke back and put down my tool.

Mordecai got away from the scene,stepping back towards the park house.

I frowned,looking at the ground.

"Are you thinking about your mom again?" asked Eileen,curiously.

"In a way..." i admitted then looked up at her again,"Do you wanna sit down?" It was a stupid question but i just didn't think of anything better to say to her.

Eileen nodded and then we walked to the bench and set on it. Our legs were swinging in air as we were both too small for our toes to reach the ground. I found it kind of comforting,seeing Eileen had the same 'problem'.

"I really love the sight.." she said ,viewing the nature around her,"It's beautiful." she looked at me,"Don't you think so,Rigby?"

I took a moment and looked around the park. I've seen it a hundred times already,seen every inch of it. But this time,at this moment,it looked different. It looked...just like Eileen described. I smiled,"This reminds me of a story when me,mom and Don went to a park. It was called 'Free Parking' and we went there at night. I'm gonna tell you why in a bit."

_It was a hot summer day. It was the kind of day that you would usually just sit back and do nothing. However,when my mom wanted to do something fun,she did it. there was no question about it._

_"Rigchamp,wake up!"_

_I opened my eyes and saw my mother staring at me. I admit i was a bit scared,i thought something bad must had happened. Maybe the house was burning or a burglar broke in. But it was nothing like that,my mother just wanted to spend time with her children._

_"We're going to toilet paper a house!"_

_I grinned,"Really?That sounds so coo-!"_

_She put her hand over my mouth,"We can't let Mr . Grumpy hear us." she said then got off my bed,"Let's go wake up Don."_

_I wasn't really sure how i felt about Don coming along. He stole all my friends,he actually had a father and he had everything going for him. I wanted my mom to be only mine at that time. But now that i'm older,i know she had to show love to us both..and she did and still does love us both. Just paid more attention to me because of the reasons i counted before,i guess._

_The house was pretty big and the wooden floors squeaked at certain points,so we had to walk on our fingers for quite a bit before we reached my bothers room._

_Once we were in,mom got on his bed and started to jump on it. I covered my mouth myself this time,trying not to laugh._

_"We're gonna toilet paper a house,toilet paper a house!" she sang then stopped jumping when Don opened his eyes._

_"Mom?Is there something wrong?" he set up._

_Don must have had the same thoughts as me when he saw her in his room._

_"We're going to toilet paper a park house." she told him._

_"But-But." Don had a sceptical look on his face,"Isn't that breaking the rules?"_

_"The rules were made to be broke." my mother giggled then looked at me,"Isn't that right Rigchamp?"_

_I nodded,chuckling excitingly._

_"Well okay then." Don smiles as well,"Lets go."_

_We sneaked out of the house and went into the night. I could tell Don was just as psyched as i was,even though he probably secretly still had doubts ._

_Mom was holding nine toilet paper rolls in her hands and once we reached the park and its house,she stopped us and put all but one roll of toilet paper on the ground. She looked at us,"Are you ready to have some fun?!" she asked._

_"I sure am!" i shouted and picked one roll._

_Don picked one up as well,"Me too!"he opend his arms,"Give me some sugar before we start!"_

_Mother gave him a quick tight hug the Don turned to me,arms open again,"Sugar?"_

_I watched him,blankly,"Let's just start messing up the house." i was the first one to throw the toilet paper,and it rolled over the roof ,covering one part of the house._

_My mom laughed and threw her roll. We were having so much fun we didn't pay attention to anything else. The moment we turned around was when we heard the police siren. And what we saw was two police man standing by their car,"You're coming downtown with us." one of them said and that was when the game was over._

_My dad came to bail us out,it was pretty awkward ,he was yelling at Don most of the time ,telling him he's better then that. He didn't speak to me or mom for a week after that._

"But you had fun right?" questioned Eileen.

I laughed,"Hell yeah!"

Eileen grinned,most likely happy that i had so much fun as a kid,even if i didn't have many friends.

"I'm was wondering something.." Eileen started.

"What's on your mind?"

"Your mom said she was a 'miss'...while you said your parents never divorced."

I remembered mother really said that,at that second. I wondered why as well so i told Eileen,"Maybe we could ask her?" i smiled weakly.

Eileen blinked,"You mean..?"

"Yes. Lets go to the hospital...now,if you're okay with that."

Eileen put her hand on my shoulder,"I'll drive." she stood up and so did i. I didn't know if i was ready or not,but i knew i couldn't have forgiven myself if she died without her saying her goodbyes to me.


	7. Sweet lullaby

**Chapter 7: Sweet lullaby.**

I made the final step on the stairs, and reached the floor my mom was on. I looked at Eileen and she smiled at me, it was a very comforting, and also encouraging smile.

"Eileen,i forgot to thank you." i spoke.

"Thank me for what?" she asked and soon her smile turned into a frown,"I didn't actually do anything..."

"You did more then you think. You were there for me,you listened and without you..." i stopped as the sentence was the corniest think i ever thought of saying. It took me only a few seconds to realize that it didn't matter, though. I knew Eileen, and she would never make fun of me because of what i said, or gossip with her friends about it for that matter.

"..i don't think i would ever be brave enough to come here again." i finished, admitting how important of a role she had at my darkest times.

A smile was drawn on Eileen's face again. I think i even saw her blush, but i'm not sure.

"That was really nice of you to say, Rigby...Do you want to spend a bit more time talking or should we-?"

"We should go to my mothers room now. " i answered,knowing what she was going to ask. Eileen nodded, and then we started walking down the hall.

As we were getting closer i noticed my father sitting on a chair by the hospital room. I didn't know how i felt about him being there,up until I realized I was actually kind of glad he was there. I wasn't the only one mom needed in her dying hours, she needed other loved ones by her side as well. Thinking of that, i realized i maybe wasn't that selfish after all.

My dad looked devastated. I never saw him like this. He was usually so full of confidence and determination and now he looked like he lost all the will to carry on. He was really pale and his posture was never worse.

I stopped myself as i got to the door. I looked down on my dad but he didn't bother to look up at me, his eyes were staring at the ground. As he didn't react to my existence, i turned the door knob. Eileen walked in with me and we saw Don sitting on mom's bad, talking and laughing with her.

As i closed the door back,she directed her eyes towards me, smiling, "Rigchamp..." she greeted, sounding really tired.

I smiled back at her and stepped closer,"Hey mom."

Don stood up and looked at me, also smiling. We all seemed very happy. It was so stupid and fake, i thought. But we all needed it,mom needed it,i needed it and my bother nedded it as well.

Turning his eyes away me,he looked back at mother then bent and gave her a kiss on the cheek,"I think you two need a privet moment." he stated then opened his arm our for mother,"Sugar?"

Mom let out a short,weak laugh then opened her arms as well, letting Don fall into them. After giving her a pat on the back, my bother let go and started walking. He stopped only to greet Eileen, "You must be Rigby's friend. Come outside with me,i have a few funny stories of Rigbone that you would love to hear."

I would usually get mad at him for trying to do something like that, but not that day. I simply let him walk out with Eileen while i set down by my mother.

"How are you Rigchamp? Made a move on your friend yet?"

I blinked and blushed the moment i thought out what she meant," What?! No! Were just friends mom.." i couldn't help but to not smile as something was telling me that she did in fact, mean more to me then i claimed,"..Geez.." was everything more i could say on that subject, feeling awkward.

My mother laughed then wrapped her arms around me,"I knew you'd come back. Couldn't let your mom go,without a proper farewell, eh?" she giggled.

I felt like a bullet hit my heart the moment she said 'Go'. Trying not to think about it too much i laid my head on my mothers chest. I wanted to scream,i wanted to cry and i wanted to beg her not to leave me...but i didn't.

"Swing low, sweet chariot ,coming for to carry me home.." she sang to me while starting to stroke my hair,"..Swing low, sweet chariot  
,coming for to carry me home..."

Closing my eyes i started to remember a certain, beautiful memory.

_I was in my cradle when i first heard my mom's singing voice. She was no real singer, but her voice made me feel more emotions then any famous diva could ever possibly inflect on me._

_"..I looked over Jordan and what did I see, coming for to carry me home.." i grinned and raised my hands up wanting to touch her. She was swinging my cradle and looking at me,"A band of angels coming after me coming for to carry me home.." i let out a baby laugh,still trying to reach her with my hands._

_"The brightest day that I can say.." she started to swing me more and more gently as she put her hand in my cradle ,"..c__oming for to carry me home.." i held her finger and closed my eyes while listening to the lullaby ,"When Jesus washed my sins away...coming for to carry me home." She stopped singing. The first chorse was over and that was when the song ended according to her._

_She bent down and kissed me on the forehead,then i remember nothing,i guess i fell asleep._

I opened my eyes again as i felt something running down my cheeks. I touched my face and caught a tear in my hand. I wiped my face then turned to mom as soon as i noticed she stopped stroking my hair. Her eyes were closed,"Mom?" I quickly checked her wrist for heartbeat.

I waited ten long seconds until my brain let me realize there was none. I felt more tears coming and dropping on my chest. I didn't bother to wipe the off anymore, i was too busy looking at my mother who has passed away right before my eyes.

"I..i.." i wanted to scream again, but instead, I set up and continued to cry silently for a while. I set there all up until my mind became clearer and let me know that i'll always have the memories. She may be taken away from me, but memories of her will never be taken.

I smiled weakly, feeling sad, feeling happy...

As i became calmer i look back at my mom, deciding to speak to her one last time, "Goodnight mom." was all i said. And then i gave her a kiss on the forehead. She gave love when i closed my eyes, it was only fair if i did the same to her.


	8. Brotherly love

**Chapter 8: Brotherly love.**

I closed the door as i walked out of that room. My ears were held down and i avoided looking up at anyone. Everyone turned quiete and i imagined they were all staring at me, already knowing the bad news by my expression and my body language. Still i heared Don ask,with a happy tone,"How is she Rigbone?"

My philophozy failed, i didn't mange to set them up for what heppened.

I didn't want to look up at my younger brother and tell him that the woman who carried us under hear heart for 9 months,loved and cared for us was gone, and that the only way we could see her again, is trough our memories and imagination. How could anyone have the confidence and the courage to do something like that?

"She...she's not..." i began then sighed, still looking at the floor," She's somewhere else now..." I wiped my left eye as i felt sadness taking over my mind again," Somewhere better." I heard Don as he started to sob.

I raised my head juts a little bit and saw my father getting up and walking away from the scene. I turned my eyes and saw my bother crying and Eileen giving me a simaphetic look.

"Lets go." I told Eileen but all she did in a reply was shake her head. Without any words spoken, i knew what she was thinking and i knew she was right. We couldn't just leave Don behind like that. He was really devestated. I was devestated too, but i was prepered for the worst since the start, and I had Eileen by my side to comfort me.

I don't think Don had anyone. Well, not anyone who was like Eileen atleast. And since he always thinks postitive, i'm sure he imagined a happy ending.

I sighed again and finally noticed my voice was shaky," I'm sorry about everything Don.. you were always a great brother to me and i was...always such a jerk to you. I'm really sorry bro...i just want to let you know that umm...i...always...even though i...i still.."

Don stood up and aproched me. WIthout hesasitation, he gave me some of his 'sugar', and i gave him some back. He knew what i was going to say, and i think that was his way of showing that he forgives me for acting the way i did when we were kids. To be honest, think he forgave me a long time ago, or never even holded a grudge, since he kept being nice and brotherly to me no matter what i said or did to him.

I peeked from his shoulder and saw Eileen smiling at me. i returned the smile as i continued to hug my brother.

* * *

**AN/ I'm sorry if it was too out of charcater, but how else would i make a chapter in which Rigby tells his little brother their mom is dead? While it's not even meant to be humor orianted story?**

**Eh, i guess i'm just looking for excuses...i hope you still like my story though, I should inform you it's coming to an end. Only about 2 more chapters are to come.**


End file.
